


Érdekesebb, mint...

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A fiúk bent maradnak az ünnepekre Roxfortban. Üres a kastély, unatkoznak, hát hasznosan kell eltölteniük az időt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Érdekesebb, mint...

Annak ellenére, hogy téli szünet volt, és nem kellett korán kelnie, hogy időben beérjen az órájára, Remus karácsony reggel is már hajnalban fent volt. A mellette alvó Siriusra pillantott. A szobájukból mindenki más hazament az ünnepekre, úgyhogy Sirius már első este meginvitálta magát Remus ágyába, és azóta is minden éjszakát ott töltött. Sirius még az igazak álmát aludta. Remusnak pedig nem volt kedve ébren heverészni az ágyban, úgyhogy óvatosan kimászott a takaró alól, felvette a köntösét, és lesétált a klubhelyiségbe.  
A kandalló előtti kényelmes fotelban helyezkedett el, egy vaskos könyv társaságában. Ebből a szögből a klubhelyiségben felállított karácsonyfát is jól látta, ha néha-néha felpillantott az olvasmányából. Szokás szerint teljesen elmerült az olvasás varázsában, megszűnt körülötte az idő és a külvilág.

– Húzódj odébb, így nem férek ide. – Sirius hangja rángatta vissza a valóságba.   
– Neked is jó reggelt – mondta, de közben helyet csinált Siriusnak a fotelben maga mellett. Sirius nem is teketóriázott, azonnal leült mellé, lábait felhúzva kucorodott Remus oldalához. Remus folytatta az olvasást. Egy bekezdéssel jutott előbbre, mikor Sirius mocorogni kezdett.  
– Unatkozom.  
Remus felnézett a könyvből. – Olyan vagy, mint egy nyughatatlan gyerek. Találj magadnak valami elfoglaltságot. Sirius válaszul csak felhorkant.  
Aztán kikapta Remus kezéből a könyvet, a földre dobta, ő maga pedig Remus ölébe mászott.  
– Mit csinálsz?  
– Elfoglalom magam. Vagyis téged - mondta vigyorogva. Megmarkolta Remus haját a tarkóján, és közelebb húzta magához, hogy megcsókolhassa. Mohó volt, és szenvedélyes. Remus pedig belement a játékba, mint mindig. Hagyta, hogy Sirius ügyes ujjai kigombolják a pizsamáját, meglazítsák a kötőt a nadrágján, és az alsónadrágjába csússzanak. Elég volt végigfuttatnia az ujjait Remuson, hogy azonnal megkeményedjen. Ostoba, irányíthatatlan tinédzser hormonok, gondolta Remus. Sirius szája a nyakára vándorolt, aztán végigcsókolta a mellkasát, a hasát. Közben muszáj volt a földre telepednie, hogy jobban hozzáférjen Remushoz. Kiszabadította Remust a nadrágjából, és erősen megmarkolta. Vágytól csillogó szemei egy pillanatra elkapták Remus tekintetét, mielőtt lehajolt volna, hogy a szájába vegye Remus merevedését. Remus a szája elé kapta az öklét, nehogy felkiáltson a hirtelen gyönyörtől. Sirius szája nedves, és forró volt körülötte, és olyan dolgokat művelt a nyelvével, amik az őrületbe kergették Remust. Nem bírta sokáig, és az ökle sem tudja tompítani túlságosan a nyögést, ami kiszakadt belőle, mikor Sirius szájába élvezett. Sirius a sarkára ült, és huncut mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy Remus próbálja összeszedni a gondolatait.  
– Ugye, hogy ez érdekesebb volt, mint egy könyv? – kacsintott rá.


End file.
